Mary Kowaski
She is the wife of Jason Kowaski and mother of Jude Kowaski and Helen Kowaski. Early Life Born initially in Rose Park Heights with her younger sister April Kowaski, Mary ended up marrying from a rather young age Jason Kowaski who was from Elysian Fields. She decided to leave her life in Rose Park Heights to be with him in Elysian Fields. The two were in love with Mary doing everything she can to please her husband however despite this Jason soon began to have an affair with Julie and also had other short lived affairs. The revelation of him having an affair with Mary is the last straw and she announces to Jason that she is leaving him and she leaves town. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 7 After her husband Jason was caught having an affair with Julie, Mary heads of to Grasmere Valley to live, planning to divorce Jason. Jason knowing that his marriage is nearly at a loss, follows her to Grasmere Valley to try and win her over. While not believing him she becomes friends with the likes of Daisy, Janet Herman and Mrs Ambrose who look after the wronged wife. She ends up attempting to take her life after the commotion and after she is saved by her husband she is convinced of him loving her as she had already told Julie it was over. She then forgave her husband and went on to live with their lives. She along with her husband are soon accepted as members of the church in Gracefield despite the disapproval from Miss Mint who felt Jason due to him having an affair could not be a member despite repenting of his actions. Volume 10 In the 10th volume the mafia is on the loose and Mary is one of those who is sent their to save people. She keeps saving her husband which included an attempted attack on his life. However it turns out Jason was in fact part of the mafia who used the knowledge that she was an 'angel' as it were to try and control matters and kill everyone in the town. In the end it is revealed this just a game of mafia being played by all the towns folk. Volume 20 Jason and Mary Kowaski are nominated during the 1st annual Grasmere Valley awards for the Power couple award which ends up being won by Gary Robinson and Meg Robinson. Volume 23 She is seen along with her husband with Daisy, Janet Herman, Mrs Ambrose, Mr Ambrose, Loretta, Sam Butcher and Jerri Butcher watching a play written by Melvin Humes which stars Sarah Butcher. This is when Nick Daco is there and ends up revealing to the audience by interrupting the play that he is a Christian. Everyone initially dismisses this but he explains what happened to him and asks Sarah for forgiveness. She forgives him as do everyone including Mary there welcoming back this prodigal home as he has given up the Hollywood lifestyle. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #106 I WANT A STATUTE! #106 Tale of Isabelle Romford Mary and Jason are sound sleep in their bed when Isabelle storms in and demands them to sign a petition in order for her to get her own statute of herself. As you could imagine they weren't happy at all. The Devon Show Season 1 Episode 16 Affairs of the Heart When Eric Gladville has an affair on his wife Gladice Gladville with Shannon, Jason and Mary advise Eric to stop having an affair and go back to his wife as he himself had an affair on his wife but regretted it greatly and went back to Mary with their relationship stronger than ever.